Combot
The Combots are big reconfigurable robotic units that are build from base parts called Bot Parts and are the mainly feature of the game. Each combot can be build from four bot parts: *One Torso; *One Legs pair; *A Pair, different or equal of Arms (not necessary for deployment, but it's essential for combat); *and a Crew unit for control the combot. Each Corponation have its own technologies to develop and craft its parts. Also, new combot parts, unique for each corponation, can be unlocked by Research Facility and A.I. Facility. Properties Abilities Torso, Legs and Arms have its own unique abilities, that can be divided by three sections: *Ranged-Based Weaponry; Every weapon can be used in long distance combats. e.g: Rimtech's Energy Gun. *Melle-Based/H-T-H-Based Weaponry; Every weapon can be used in short distance combats. e.g. Mil-Agro Hammer Hand. *Environmental Analysis and Interaction. e.g. Neuropa's Sonar Legs. Properties Combots, like other units in game, have their properties like: *'Meta Joule '''cost. Showed as MJ, its the cost to the entire combot to be crafted. *'Damage/HP'. Showed as Damage, its value that shows how much the combot can be damaged until it be destroyed. *'Kinetic/Energetic Defense'. Its the sum of the percentages by single parts, that the combot can deflect attacks. *'Kinetic/Energetic Long Damage. Showed as Damage, is the sum of the kinetic and energetic damage that can be afford by ranged weaponry of the combot. *'''Kinetic/Energetic HTH/Melee Damage. Showed as HTH, is the sum of the kinetic and energetic damage that can be afford by melee weaponry of the combot. There also other properties which can not be seen in the bar, but still important in combat: *'Precision'. Is the chances that the combot have to amputate enemy combot arms on combat Can be increased by Katana Arm , Axe Arm, Blade Fist, Steady Legs and Electro Blade. *'Stability'. Is the chances that the combot have to hold its parts to not leave them to be amputated. Can be increased by Armor Torso, Armor Legs, Steady Legs and Armor Fist. The MJ costs for single parts can be seen in the Bot Parts Factory. The damage values for single parts can be seen in the Bot Parts Factory. Behavior Combots can accept basic commands, like stay, tether and pursue, but it also has it's own actions commands like: *'Melee'. Make the combot only to use Melee weaponry. *'All'. Make the combots only to use all weaponry. *'Range'. Make the combot only to use Ranged weaponry. On top of basic commands, there three other buttons: *'Eject Left Arm. '''Eject combot's left arm. *'Eject Crew.' Eject Crew Unit ( The crew just leave the combot. Never do that in battle ). *'Eject Right Arm.''' Eject combot's right arm. If you found some arm dropped on the ground, you can select your combot, eject the arm you don't want, then right click the dropped part on the ground and your combot will fit the arm. If you don't want to leave your technologies on the ground, you can destroy the dropped part clicking 'attack' button then right click the part. Category:Combot Category:Combot parts Category:Mil-Agro Combot parts Category:Neuropa Combot parts Category:Rimtech Combot parts